As the method forming the colored pixel in manufacturing a color filter of liquid crystal display device and solid-state image sensing device etc., a dyeing method or a dye-dispersion method employing a dye for the colorant, a pigment-dispersion method using a pigment, an electrodeposition method, a printing method etc. are known. In recent years, as a characteristic of the color filter, improvement of brightness and contrast is particularly required. According to the pigment-dispersion method using a pigment, because of high heat resistance and light resistance as compared to a dye, deterioration is less in heating process in manufacturing a panel, and also a color pixel high having the long-term reliability can be obtained. Therefore, recently, pigment-dispersion method has become the mainstream. However, when pigment is used, because pigment itself has particle size there was a problem that contrast may be decreased by scattering of light. Although an attempt has also been made to micronize the pigments, there is a limit in micronization, and it has also been a problem to secure the dispersion stability of the micronized pigment.
On the other hand, as a method that can resolve these problems, the method forming the color pixel using a dye is now being studied. When the dye is used, the contrast is improved because light scattering is suppressed. However, because the dye has low heat resistance, and sublimation depending on the type, as compared to pigment, there were problems, such as reduction in brightness, fading, hue change. Therefore, in the method using the dye, it has been required to resolve this problem. Regarding the color filter using dye, various reports have been reported, for example, in JP-A-2012-83651, the colored resin composition using a rhodamine derivative as the dye has been reported.